She's the One
by i'vedreamtalone
Summary: She's the one, thought Ryan Evans as he first set sight on a petite, brunette girl eating her lunch alone. The Evans have just moved to East High, whilst Sharpay planning to dominate the school, Ryan seeks to find his perfect girl.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, so critisicm is welcome, as long as it's constructve. I want to improve on my writing :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own HSM in any way.

_She's the one,_ thought Ryan Evans as he first set sight on a petite, brunette girl eating her lunch alone. _Not quite alone, _he noted. Surrounded by plenty of people from the Drama department, but instead of conversing with the rest of the people, she seemed to have opted to eat her lunch with her head facing towards her lap. _Oh, wait scratch that, she was scribbling furiously on her lap. What could she possibly be doing? Was she an actress? Director? Stage design?_

He nudged his sister gently with his elbow- gently being the operative word yet still resulting in him getting screamed at by Sharpay. "RYAN! What's wrong with you?! Don't you know never to jab someone when they are planning their domination over East High?"

"First of all, I didn't _jab _you! I nudged you, lightly. I was just wondering if you knew who that girl is." he said, turning around and pointing at the unknown brunette. The brunette looked up, and Ryan was sure now, she was the one. Her eyes, they were huge, blue and filled with confusion. Her face had pretty, dainty features and her cheeks were apple red, she was blushing. Then, he realised he was still pointing at her. He gave her a meek wave and put his hand down, hoping he wasn't looking as heated as he felt.

_Really, Ryan? A wave? She probably thinks I'm a stupid little boy with a disfuctioning brain._

Before he turned around, he caught the girl raising one of her eyebrows looking quizzically at him as she raised her hand up slightly to return the wave, still blushing hard,

"Was that a wave, Ryan?"

_Oh. I forgot that people were actually watching. People being my sister, my sister and surprise, my sister- she can seriously be split in to three people, she certainly had more than enough personality. Oh and yes, my dear sister, that was a wave._

"You like her." Sharpay said those three words as if they were the simplest words of Earth.

"No. I don't." said Ryan, trying to deny it but alas, his sister knew him too well.

"Alright then, I guess it would be of no interest whatsoever if I told you her name and her role in this school? Oh, and the fact that she's transferring to our homeroom?" said Sharpay, slyly.

_Oh? She's transferring to our homeroom? That's nice. For me anyways._

"Nope." said Ryan, being stubborn.

"Alright." said Sharpay, waiting.

"Okay, fine, tell me."

"Alright, her name is Kelsi Nielson. She plays the piano and is quite good. She also composes and she conducts too. She's is in charge of music for all the musicals, she's one of Ms Darbus's favourite students, other than me... I mean us, of course.

_Ah. A musician and a cute, talented one at that. Kelsi. The composer and the choreographer._

"Sharpay? How do you know all of this?" he asked, wondering how his sister knew so much about random people in school.

"Did you forget our plan? To dominate the school? It is vital to know each and every member of the student body in order to take over!" she said, with a huff. "And I don't even know why you're so caught up on her. Isn't she a bit... mousy for you?

_Mousy? Yeah, Kelsi looked a bit like a mouse. A very adorable, cute mouse. Wearing a hat that matched mine._

"Mousy? Really? Oh, and how come I've never seen her before?"

"We've been here only for a week or two, Kelsi took a week off school because she had the flu. Plus, the fact that she's just 5"1 doesn't exactly help."

"Do you think I should talk to her?"

"Slow down. Did I forget to mention that she's in a relationship with Jason Cross? But they're on the verge of breaking up. You can be her rebound guy."

_Oh. A relationship. A rebound? Absolutely not._

"Oh. Well, I can still be her friend right?" he asked, disappointed.

"Well. Yes, but I don't see why you'd want to. You need to focus on our plan? Remember? Ruling East High?

"Hmm? Yeah, yeah." mumbled Ryan, his thoughts far away and wandering towards Kelsi.

------------------

not exactly very good.

So... that was basically just a prologue, to introduce the situation.

Did you like that? Review... and tell me what to improve on, it IS my first story.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I've been busy with school and such etc.

I don't think this is quite as good as the first chapter. Oh and when you comment, can you tell me if like Kelsis POV? I find it kind of hard to write as Kelsi (only because well theres not much shown in the film about her), but I tried and I'm not sure if its okay.

DISCLAIMER- I do not own the HSM franchise.

Kelsi's POV-

My fingers slipped on the ivory keys when I felt someone looking at me. Someone was in the music room. I could feel it. Ever since I was a young girl, I hated being watched, looked. Performing was fine because nobody really looks at the piano, they just look at the singers and actresses on the stage. The hair on the back of my neck would stand up whenever I felt someones gaze. I immediately turned around, and standing there was the blonde boy who waved at me at lunch.

He waved hello.

_What is it with all the waving today? Especially this boy?_

I think he realised because he immediately put his hand down and shoved it in to his pocket, as though that would prevent him from waving in the future.

I started to giggle but caught myself in time, I looked at him blushing. I blush very easily, even at the slightest of things and I hate it. I've always been one of those shy, embarrassed types. In the end of year, teachers would write "Kelsi is a delightful student to teach, if only she could contribute more in class." I was glad that I was delightful but I never got how the teacher would know since I don't answer questions, I don't ask questions and I spend the majority of the time writing out music and songs. Some people, like my parents think it's cute that I'm shy, like it's just a funny little phase that I'll grow out of. I don't think it's something that I'll grow out of, I think it just takes the right person to lure me out and make me open up. I always thought Jason was the person but then he went and undid everything. He was getting tired of me, I could tell.

I was lost in my thoughts when I remembered the blonde boy was still standing there.

I looked up, I never actually gave a good proper look before. He was _quite_ tall though that may just be me since I'm not exactly a tall person (JUST about 5'0). His hair was a dishwater blonde, unlike his sister's flaxen mane. His eyes were blue, like mine but a slightly lighter, prettier shade. Suddenly, his eyes came in contact with mine. I looked away again, feeling flushed.

_He was cute. He seemed pretty nice too. _

"Hello." He said, with a voice as smooth as honey.

* * *

Ryan's POV-

Kelsi was playing a beautiful melody when I came in to the room, her fingers moving in an intricate pattern when suddenly, a wrong key was hit. She stopped for a second before whipping her head around.

Without out realising it, my hand raised up and waved for the second time today. I looked at it in horror and forced it back into my trouser pocket, my face turning beetroot.

She started to giggle but stopped. She had a cute laugh. Now it was _her _turn to blush, her face was flushed starting from the tip of her ears. She seemed to be deep in thoughts, though they didn't seem to be necessarily pleasant thoughts.

_Maybe she's thinking about how annoying it is of to keep waving at her. Probably, what were you thinking Ryan?! Stop waving at her, you look like well like an idiot right now._

She suddenly looked up but she still had not said anything, she was studying him. She looked him up and down, making Ryan feel nervous. Ryan was never really nervous, years of performing had kind of eliminated his fear of being looked at. So what was so special about her looking at me?

_Oh yeah, probably because she's Kelsi Nielson. _

She was looking right in to my eyes and I looked right back at her, causing her to look away and blush again.

"Hello." I said to her with a smile.

She seemed surprised and instantly straightened up a little.

"Hello." her voice timid and shy.

"So, what were you playing just now?" I asked her, trying to break the ice.

She hesitated before passing me her sheet music.

_It's handwritten. So she does write music._

I went over to the piano bench and placed the music on the piano, sitting down next to her, I could just feel her body heat temperature rising.

My fingers graced over the keys before playing. No, I wasn't particularly good at piano, but I did take lessons when I was younger.

Suddenly, when I was about to stop, Kelsi's fingers joined mine and she began to improvise a tune.

It was beautiful and it wasn't just one of those, "Oh it sounds pretty" songs, no it was more than that. You could just feel the music running through you, like adrenaline.

She stopped and beamed at me.

"Thank you! I was getting stuck on this part and then you came and you started playing and then I just had it all figured out, I mean it was sort of wonderful really, do you play piano? wait, of course you play piano, you just played, oh silly me." She said quickly, rambling on before going completely silent.

"What's wrong?"

She flushed again, "Sorry. It's just that when I'm nervous, I tend to ramble on and then it gets really embarrassing and yea, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna ramble again so I'll stop."

I smiled at her. She was so cute when she looked all embarrassed.

"I'm Ryan Evans. Nice to meet you." I said to her, putting my hand out.

She looked at it sceptically before smiling. "I'm Kelsi. Kelsi Nielson."

"I know." it just slipped out of my mouth.

She gave me a funny look.

"You're a strange boy." she noted. "I like you. You seem interesting."

She likes me?

_HELL YEAH RYAN EVANS. FIRST STEP COMPLETED._

_**"Ryan...ryan...? Snap out of it." said a distance voice from afar.**_

_Oops. My bad._

* * *

Woot. I hate this chapter.

Oh well, review and comment?


End file.
